Stonehearth Rangers
'The Quiet Professionals' The Ranger Companies go back to the beginning of House Stonehearth, when the Arms needed a light infantry capability, specializing in surveillance and reconnaissance missions. More than just patrols, they needed to track down who was targeting their overland shipments – and if possible, neutralize them. In a word, they needed Rangers. Stonehearth Rangers are the icy cool contrast to the Marines' fire and fury. The Rangers are quiet professionals that get the job done anywhere on Toril (including the water). While Stonehearth Rangers don't have the inherent casting ability that the main ranger class does, they are trained in 2M wandism and use that skill with deadly efficiency. The modern Stonehearth Ranger companies recruit soldiers that can endure more, longer, stay stealthy – and still think through the pain. Once they pass selection, they're trained and conditioned to “mountain troop” standards, with secondary skills that support extended reconnaissance missions, including survival, tracking and hunting. 'Mission Profiles' The Rangers are deployed to collect clandestine tactical intelligence at every level, from strategic reconnaissance on Warlock's Crypt to tactical intelligence on the long-distance movement of troll armies. The rangers have relieved a great deal of the tactical level duties from the Sergeants-at-Arms, allowing the SA to focus their talents where they can do the most good. The rangers start with the soldiers’ skill set and patrol experience, including a flexed patrol cycle. Like the Infantry, their usual cycle goes through a Forward Patrol, then a Territorial Patrol, and ends a deployment cycle with a recuperation/training phase. On the whole, they lean toward clandestine methods: get in and get out without everyone knowing anyone was ever there. To enhance this, they are trained in stealth and camouflage techniques to comfortably move through deep hostile territory. Given the realities of the downrange patrol times, the length of those forward patrols usually abbreviate or cancel the territorial patrol. Ranger companies will alternate, then, with short range forward cycle and a longer territorial patrol as the Rangers have the additional function of training the local militias of their garrison's jurisdiction in combat fundamentals. This training and outreach essentially makes the Rangers Stonehearth's primary pool for unconventional warfare operations. If priority or circumstance dictate, the rangers have the ability to engage and destroy targets of opportunity and are artists at working behind enemy lines. With this culture, the Rangers are the primary personnel contributors to the Stonehearth Sergeants-at-Arms. 'The Candidate Path' Prospective candidates for the Rangers need to attain a minimum Infantry progression (level 6), if only for the anti-mind control indoctrination. Concurrently, they must serve a minimum of two years in the infantry before they are eligible to test into the Rangers. Less than 5% enter this way – most will serve a full 6 years in the Infantry. The competition for Rangers is intense: there is both a pay and prestige bump and infantry experience gives a natural advantage to those candidates vying for entry. As challenging as the infantry soldier's job is, the Rangers are an elite unit that sees constant action. The pay and prestige only go so far: the only easy day was yesterday. If they aren't combat deployed, they are rotated through patrol duty, or are on a training/recovering cycle that is structured by the best practices and lessons learned from the infantry. Should a player's character choose to go this route, success at the candidate path is presumed. This included early entry if that's a player's desire, though unless a player has a very specific development arc for their character, DMs may choose to make early entry based on experience-gained probabilities. If a character gains early entry into the Rangers, there should be a role-play/character history element to that plot development, including adjusting to the culture shift of the Rangers. Due to the Rangers habit of operating for long periods of time downrange, they are an extremely tightknit group. 'The Stonehearth Arms Ranger' The Stonehearth Rangers build on their Infantry experience, but in game terms, this technically branches the character into a multi-class status. The Ranger is a hybrid class, and multi-class rules apply for challenge ratings, combat, experience and so on. Most new Rangers would be written as Infantry 6/St-Ranger 1. Also, that St-Ranger reads as "Stonehearth Ranger" not "Saint Ranger" – unless you've been rescued by them, in which case "Saint Rangers" are perfectly acceptable. Class Features As a Stonehearth Ranger, you gain the following class features. Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d10 per Ranger level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per ranger level after 1st Proficiency Bonus Your Proficiency Bonus is always based on your total character level, as shown in the Character Advancement table, not your level in a particular class. For example, that Infantry 6/St-Ranger 1 has the Proficiency Bonus of a 7th-level character, which is +3. Note that while the minimum Infantry level is 6 prior to cross-over, and represent a full enlistment cycle, fully roleplay-realized characters are likely to wait until level 10 (when early retirement or transfer may take place without restriction); or level 12, with the completion of a full second cycle. As such, the Level/Proficiency Bonus columns make the assumption of level-1 start and let players look at equivalent character progressions. The exact proficiency bonus will be determined by the level the character jumps. For more on multiclassing character progressions, check: * [[Primal Multiclass Characters|'Primal Multiclass Characters']] Proficiencies Infantry soldiers taking up the Ranger class gain the following skill proficiency: * Stealth. This is a fundamental skill associated with the clandestine reconnaissance and surveillance missions they are assigned. Features and Feats in the Stonehearth Rangers 2nd Method Wandism (Recon Training) This is technically 2M Wandism (untrained), but only in the class sense that Rangers, Marines and Guards aren't fully trained in arcane theory. Rather, this is focused Mission Training that turns a military-grade Wand of Casting into a professional tool. There are four initial spells taught, including the usual training tool: the cantrip-level Mage Hand. * Mage Hand. As the conjuration cantrip. * Light. No components, otherwise as the evocation cantrip. * Mending, as the transmutation cantrip. * Clairvoyance, as the 3rd level divination spell. The material component is the wand itself, which channels the signal directly into the mind of the wandist (via their grip on the appliance). Natural Explorer (St-Ranger) You are adept at overland navigation, especially in particular environments. Favored environments include arctic, coast, desert, forest, grassland, mountain, swamp, or subterranean (Underdark) categories. * You ignore all non-magical difficult terrain. Magical terrain penalties apply at half. * You acquire the survival and nature skills. When in a favored environment, the following benefits apply: * Roll initiative with Advantage. * Survival and Nature skill check bonus is doubled. * Difficult terrain doesn’t slow your group’s travel. * Your group can’t become lost except by magical means. * Even when you are engaged in another activity while traveling (such as foraging, navigating, or tracking), you remain alert to danger (no no-magical surprise). * If you are traveling alone, you can move stealthily at a normal pace. * When you forage, you find twice as much food as you normally would. * While tracking other creatures, you also learn their exact number, their sizes, and how long ago they passed through the area. Artillery Observer * The Rangers are trained as Forward Observers for long-range, indirect artillery fire. They will communicate back to the Arms artillery company, sending target locations and corrections. Favored Enemy Beginning at 2nd level St-Ra, you have significant experience studying, tracking, hunting, and even talking to a certain type of enemy. Choose a type of favored enemy: aberrations, beasts, celestials, constructs, dragons, elementals, fey, fiends, giants, monstrosities, oozes, plants, or undead. Alternatively, you can select two races of humanoid (such as gnolls and orcs) as favored enemies. * You have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to track your favored enemies, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them. * When you gain this feature, you also learn one language of your choice that is spoken by your favored enemies, if they speak one at all. * You choose one additional favored enemy, as well as an associated language, at 6th and 14th level. As you gain levels, your choices should reflect the types of monsters you have encountered on your adventures. Feat: Field Medic * This is a 60-hour first responder-level medical course that combines mundane (non-magical) medical training in diagnosis and treatment, including the tools to do so (a Healer's Kit). * Treat for shock: can stabilize dying without kit on successful wisdom check. Will automatically stabilize dying with a use of a Healer's Kit. * Trauma kit: Will heal 1d8 +medic's INT mod per wound treated. 2M Wand Training (2nd Pass) * Shape Water, as the transmutation cantrip. Additionally, acts as surface or UW propulsion. * Silence, as the 2nd level illusion. * Arcane Hand. No components, otherwise as the 5th-level evocation. * Fire Bolt, as evocation cantrip (1d10 damage, fire). Hunter's Prey: Colossus Slayer * Your tenacity can wear down the most potent foes. When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, the creature takes an extra 1d8 damage if it’s below its hit point maximum. You can deal this extra damage only once per turn. Alchemist's Supplies (Arcane Crystals) * The Ranger is trained in magical theory in relation to the field production of arcane crystals. Small Unit Tactics * Bonus die on initiative roll. This is the Ranger's catch-up to the skill first learned in the Infantry. Levels on this chart indicate combined Infantry/Ranger levels. Escape the Horde * Starting at 7th level, opportunity attacks against you are made with disadvantage. Land's Stride * Starting at 8th level, moving through nonmagical difficult terrain costs you no extra movement. You can also pass through nonmagical plants without being slowed by them and without taking damage from them if they have thorns, spines, or a similar hazard. * In addition, you have advantage on saving throws against plants that are magically created or manipulated to impede movement, such those created by the entangle spell. Hide in Plain Sight * Starting at 10th level, you can spend 1 minute creating camouflage for yourself. You must have access to fresh mud, dirt, plants, soot, and other naturally occurring materials with which to create your camouflage. * Once you are camouflaged in this way, you can try to hide by pressing yourself up against a solid surface, such as a tree or wall, that is at least as tall and wide as you are. You gain a +10 bonus to Dexterity (Stealth) checks as long as you remain there without moving or taking actions. Once you move or take an action or a reaction, you must camouflage yourself again to gain this benefit. Volley * You can use your action to make a ranged attack against any number of creatures within 10 feet of a point you can see within your weapon’s range. You must have ammunition for each target, as normal, and you make a separate attack roll for each target. Vanish * Starting at 14th level, you can use the Hide action as a bonus action on your turn. Also, you can't be tracked by nonmagical means, unless you choose to leave a trail. Feral Senses * At 18th level, you gain preternatural senses that help you fight creatures you can't see. When you attack a creature you can't see, your inability to see it doesn't impose disadvantage on your attack rolls against it. * You are also aware of the location of any invisible creature within 30 feet of you, provided that the creature isn't hidden from you and you aren't blinded or deafened. Foe Slayer * At 20th level, you become an unparalleled hunter of your enemies. Once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against one of your favored enemies. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied. Features and Feats from the Infantry ''Close Quarters Battle (CQB) *Advantage on pointblank range, ignore loading quality. Combat Ballistics *''Archery evolved: gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls made with ranged weapons. ''Sharpshooter *Ignore half and 3/4-cover, no disadvantage on long-range shots. Savage Attacker *Once per turn when rolling damage for a melee weapon attack, that damage roll can be rerolled the and use either total. 'Ranger Issued Equipment' 'Armor' The comparatively light leather armor is enchanted, glyph-treated and studded with Arcanium-2 ceramic plates. The compiled bonus is +3, giving a total AC of 15 before DEX bonus. *(1) When activated, the glyphs provide a partial visual fade and noise suppression that provides advantage to Stealth skill checks. *'*''Cost note:'' this cost is the projected cost if reproduced elsewhere. Stonehearth arcane process allows production at 1/4th this cost. That production cost is secret and sensitive information: the inflated "estimated" production cost (above) is a form of information warfare to discourage other entities from attempting to follow the Stonehearth lead. '''Helmet This is an evolution of the helmet used by the Infantry. Also made with the Arcanium R741, provides visored, full-face protection. In both visor-up and visor-down configuration, attuned to provide platoon-wide magical voice communication. In visor-down configuration, provides darkvision (60’). Upgradeable armor Modular enchantment sockets: each major piece of armor (pauldrons, chest, each gauntlet, upper arm, etc.) may modified with an "ingot," a coin-like chip that carries a specialized enchantment. These may be awarded for exceptional service (or purchased), and modify the protective value of the armor. Popular ingots include Protection vs Poison and Protection vs Disease. 'Weapons' Longsword, MIC STD M91 (versatile; 1d8+2 Slashing / 1d10+2 Slashing): *+2 hit *+2 damage (+2 Piercing) *Damage, plus: +1d4 Slashing **This is a highly classified enchant that changes the mass of the blade during swings, resulting in deeper cuts. The fire was replaced by this enchant for the sake of stealth. A211 Forcepipe: ammunition charges (range 100/500), 1d6+4B/1d6+4P, heavy (100 shots (1)), two-handed * A forcepipe is a magically-charged projector of shaped kinetic energy. It does not require physical ammunition, but has a set number of shots per arcane crystal. * It is powered by arcane crystals, with a high-tolerance receiving chamber. * It utilizes a mundane trigger mechanism and fires identically to standard Stonehearth projectors. * The A211 has an incendiary trigger, which uses an additional physical trigger to actuate. Activating the incendiary option heats the projected force to include 1d6+4 (fire). Where the normal shots are essentially invisible and there is no muzzle flash, the incendiary option fires as a tracer round and the point of origin can be discovered. Additionally, the incendiary option burns through charges at twice the rate (counting as two charges rather than one). Category:Player-Character Notes Category:DM/GM Notes